In currently known network architectures utilizing Wavelength Selective Switches (WSSs), the number of fiber lines a switching node can handle is typically limited by the size of the WSSs being used. For example, a non-blocking switching node built utilizing 1×9 WSSs has only nine outputs and is limited to nine fiber lines without some sort of architectural adaptation. Typically, the adaptation involves cascading WSSs such that at least one output of a first WSS is optically coupled to the input of a second WSS that is used to further demultiplex the input signal and provide more interconnects to build a larger non-blocking wavelength switching node. There are numerous ways to cascade the WSSs to get more output lines that can be used to interconnect larger nodes. However, typical broadcast and select methods to cascade WSSs to scale a network wavelength switching node are expensive in terms of the number of WSSs needed, can result in large and variable optical signal losses, and do not provide a high degree of design flexibility.